disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sleepover
The Sleepover is an upcoming episode from the Disney/WB show The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures. Transcript Mickey: I can't wait for the sleepover, and I can call Donald to come over to my slumber party, and... Bugs: Mickey, it isn't until Friday, besides today is Tuesday. Mickey: I can also invites aliens over, because aliens are cool! Bugs: But Mickey, aliens are not real and I'm sure that aliens will not fall from the sky, or turn on the flashlight at the nighttime. (Title Card) Bugs: But Mickey, aliens are not real and I'm sure that aliens will not fall fromthe sky, or turn on the flashlight at the nighttime. Mickey: I hope aliens will come over too, I'm gonna wait until Friday. ("Friday" Card) Mickey: It's Friday, today will be our sleepover and I can invite Donald over today, and... Bobby: Mickey, I was wondering if Donald's brother, Donny will come over for my snumber... Mickey: It's "slumber"! Bobby: I mean, slumber party? Mickey: Let me think, I don't know because you both always ruining all of our fun. Bobby: Oh Mickey, please? Mickey: Oh right, yes! Bobby: Yeah! I can send him an invitation at daycare! Mickey: And when I get to school, I can ask Donald could he come over tonight! (At School) Donald: I don't know Mickey, because last time it turned into a disaster. Mickey: Oh, come on, how my old sleepover turned into a disaster. Donald: Uh? You should look inside the flashback maker. (Flashback) Mickey: Whoa, this 3D is getting cooler, and it's almost like we can tou... Donald, I don't think this is a fake, it is real!!!!!!!!! Run! (Mickey and Donald screaming) (Flashback over) Donald: See, that is what happened! Mickey: Okay Donald, but this it's not gonna end up in a disaster. Donald: You promise it's not gonna turn into a disaster? Mickey: Yep, I promise. Donald: Cross your heart? Mickey: Yep, cross my heart! Oh, and Bobby was worrying me and telling me could Donny could come over? Donald: Yah, I can bring him over, and I hope they won't get in our way! (At Daycare) Bobby: Donny, could you come over to my slumber party? Donny: Sure, but what is a snumber party? Bobby: Well, it's called "slumber party", and it's when you spend the night over. Donny: Oh, so that's what a "snumber", I mean slumber party is. (At Nighttime) (Mickey putting up a tent, and putting signs with aliens) Mickey: Oh, boy, I can't wait for Donald to come over, and also those aliens! Bobby: Hey, Mickey! Aliens don't exist. Mickey: Of course they do, Bobby! Bobby: No they don't, Mickey! Mickey: Do! Bobby: Don't! Mickey: Do! Bobby: Don't! Mickey: Do! Bobby: Don't! (Car Honks) Mickey: That could be Donald! Bobby: That could be Donny! Mickey: Hey, Donald! Donald: Hello, Mickey! Where's the tent? Mickey: It's outside, I wonder when those aliens will come. Donald: Aliens, cool, I like aliens! Bobby: Are there's some room for us? Mickey and Donald: No! Mickey: You can have your sleepover up in your room, and don't interrupt us! Okay? Bobby: Okay! (At the tent) Mickey: Yeah! Donald: Mickey, this is the best sleepover ever! Better than our old sleepover. Mickey: What's taking those aliens so long?! Donald: Maybe, they don't have time to come over for the sleepover, maybe, they have other things to do! Mickey: Yeah, you might be right! (Later) (Sounds of footsteps) (Mickey gasps) Mickey: Do you hear that, Doanld? Donald: Yeah, Mickey! It's the sound of footsteps! Mickey: It could be the aliens! Bugs: Did anyone ordered pizza? Mickey: I know that voice, it's Bugs, with pizza! Donald: Mm, mm, mm! Bugs: Eat up, kids! Mickey: Thanks, Bugs! Bugs: You're welcome! Donald: Mm, I wonder aliens would also like pizza, too! Do you think they pizza? Mickey: I don't know! I'm they some pizza in their alien style! (In Bobby's room) Bobby: So, he thinks that aliens are gonna come over, ha! We'll show them, Donny! Donny: Yeah, show them! (Back at the tent) (Mickey and Donald playing goldfish) Mickey: Do you have sixes, Donald? Donald: Yep! Goldfish! (Mickey and Donald laughing) (Flashlight flickers on) (Mickey and Donald gasps) Donald: What's that, Mickey! Mickey: I think it's the aliens! (Fades out and fades in) Mickey: Don't make a sudden movement, Donald, or they might attack! Donald: Okay, I'm trying, Mickey! (Flashlight getting closer) Mickey: I change my mind, let's panic! Donald: Run for your lives! (Mickey and Donald screaming, as the tent colappsed, and runs into a tree) (bump) Mickey: Ouch! Donald: Mickey, I think the aliens are coming from that room! (Mickey giggling) Mickey: I know where that alien is coming from, the planet Bobby! (Bobby and Donny laughing) (Mickey entering Bobby's room) Mickey: Hey, Bobby! Bobby: You should've seen your faces, because you were so scared! Mickey: Bobby, I'm just coming to say good night to you! Bobby: Good night, Mickey! Mickey: Good night to you! (Mickey turns out the light) (Back at the tent) Mickey: They wanna play tough, eh? But we're gonna play the hard way! (Mickey and Donald sneaking in the yardhouse) (Mickey and Donald bringing out a big stick, and an artbox, to make an alien) (Back in Bobby's room) (Bobby and Donny sleeping) (The fake alien up in the window) (Alien tapping on the window and growling) (Bobby gasps) Bobby: Donny, Donny, wake up! (Donny yawns) Donny: Morning already? Bobby: No, it's the middle of midnight! Look out the window! I think it's an alien! Donny: You're right! There is an alien out their! An alien out their?! (Bobby and Donny screaming) (Screaming heard all over the neighborhood) (Bobby and Donny running out of the room and outside) (Mickey and Donald going back in the tent) Bobby: Mickey, Donald, let us in! Let us in! Let us IN!!!!!!! Mickey: Okay! (Mickey opening the zipper on the tent) Mickey: We're safe out here from the alien! Bobby and Donny: Yeah! Bobby: Huh? How do you know about that alien? Donald: Well, I think we saw that alien out that window, and Mickey shouted out "What the?!". Mickey: Yeah! (Footsteps approaching) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny gasps) Mickey: More footsteps, it's that alien! And it's closer, and closer and closer! (Footsteps opening the tent) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny screaming) Bugs: Guys, guys, it's okay! It's me, Bugs! Mickey: Bugs, why are coming in like an alien is? Bugs: I just came in to check on both of you, and you too what are you doing in here?! Bobby: We saw an alien out so me and Donny ran inside the tent. Bugs: Let me think! Did you two pulled a prank on them? Mickey and Donald: What?! No, it's not true! Bugs: Are you lying? (Mickey sighs) Mickey: Okay, they started it first, as they scared us, so we had to teach them a lesson for scaring us, and pulled up a fake alien out their! You're mad, aren't you? Bugs: No, I'm not mad, I'm just dissapointed, that's all, you should apologize to them! Mickey: Okay! Mickey and Donald: We're sorry! Bugs: And you should apologize back to them! Bobby and Donny: We're sorry! Bugs: That's good, now you too go back up to the room! Bobby: We're still scared, after the shabby way they treated us like this, to think that they're aliens out their! Bugs: Okay, you two can stay in the tent, since you're scared of the fake alien! Are you okay with that, Mickey? Mickey; Um? Well, yes! But you too go over to the right and don't get in our way! Bugs: Good night! Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny: Good night! (Bugs leaves the tent) Mickey: Say, you wanna stay up all night? Donald: Yeah! We can call it a "Stay up all night party". Mickey: Okay! (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny playing goldfish) (Fades out) Voice actors *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Bob Bergen: Bugs Bunny *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *E.G. Daily: Bobby Mouse and Donny Duck Category:Episodes Category:The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes